


Hanted

by Shanhei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: This is a Halloween prompt I got abought ghost hade to be written as a journal entry.





	

9:35

I do not know if I believe all that happened. I wish I was back home with Alistair. I love my brother Fergus, but I hate to come back to this castle. I closes my eyes I can hear screaming. I stand on the wall over looking the see and I see Ser Gilmore beside me.  
When I usually come home I have Alistair with me but this time he sent me to stay with my brother. He hade leave on pressing business. I have not been feeling good as of late and he thought it best if I stayed behind.

Fergus now hade to run off there was an emergency that he hade to attend to and left me if only for the night.

I don’t know if I should put this down on paper for if some one were to surly read this they would think I was mad. It happened, by the Maker it happened. After dinner Fergus left he said he be back in the morning. I pleaded with him at to leave me alone. He laughed. Told me I would be ok.

The night was pretty uneventful , I was not feeling good, so I retired to my bed chamber. Thankfully I at lest had my dog, Max. I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair when I heard a voice, a child’s voice. It was faint. 

I looked at Max he was sleeping by the bed. I got up and put my ear to the door and I heard what sounded like a child running down the hall.

I looked back at Max, then open daily my door. I step out into the hall. I head the voice again and it was joined by a woman’s voice. I walked a cross the hall to Fergus ’ s old room. He has not been in there since he’s been home. I put my ear to the door and I heard laughing and singing. I put my hand on the door and gently pushed it open and look in side. I gasped there was two glowing balls of white light. They must have heard or seen me cause they flew right by me and down the hall.

I was shaking and so could that my teeth were chattering. I composed my self. I was terrified, but my curiosity out weighed it, So I followed. I followed the balls of light as they glide a long the hall. They ended up disappearing though the door to the grate hall. Coming from the other side of the door she heard what sounded like a gathering. She opened the door and the room was full of glowing people. I entered the room and the door shut be hind me. 

I was looking around, I couldn’t breath. I was shaking I backed into the wall as I watch. It looked like they were holding court. Was that it was this the people who died that night. We’re they judging me for living. I know I should have died that night. Then again I cheated death on top of Fort Drakon. 

I was watching with tears down my face. When something cool touched my arm I jumped and looked over. It was the glowing apparition of Ser Gilmore. He hade a smile on his face. I tried to move away from him but he told me not to. He wasn’t going to hurt me. No one was. That every time I entered the castle they all felt my pain. He told me that he was glad that I survived. That he deep down he always loved me.  
I had so much more to do still it just was not my time . He kissed me on the cheek. 

Then lead me to Oriana and Oren. She smiled at me and told me that now I knew how Fergus and her felt. Now that I have the love of Alistair. Oren hugged my legs. Oriana then told me to help Fergus she did not want to see him spend the rest of his life alone. She kissed me on the cheek and lead me to the two people I feel I wronged the most.

Looking at me was my mother and father. They told me they loved me. Father called me pup. Mother told me it was about time I settled down and with the king no less. Father informed me that he thought Alistair to be a decent man and king. My mother added he would make a good father.

That’s when I dropped to my knees and cried to my mother and father. Told them how selfish I was. That I could not give Alistair a child cause of the taint and he deserved children. My mother helped me up placed her hand on my stomach and then told me her biggest regret was not seeing her future grand children. Father then hugged me and told me to be good and stay strong I have more battle to fight. Then they both hugged me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in front of my room. I opened the door and jumped in my bed. In the morning when Fergus returned I told him he thought I was crazy. I told him what Oriana said and he got mad at me. Then I thought abought mother putting her hand on my stomach. I told Fergus to call the healer. If I’m pregnant after everyone telling me I can’t. Then I must have seen my mother. Fergus still thought I was crazy but he said he would it would put his mind at ease since I wasn’t feeling good any way. I told him if I am then I must be telling the truth. He reluctantly agree. When the healer left it was true he said I was pregnant. Fergus agreed that something happed but did not believe ghost. I told him may be since I’ve been to the fade a few times. He told me enough. And I new he just couldn’t handed it. 

So when I go home in a few days I will have good news to tell my king. I will never write or speak of this again I just hade to get it out of my mind before it drove me crazy

Missing page from the journal of Elissa Cousland Theirin / Gray Warden / hero of Ferelden / Queen of Ferelden


End file.
